The invention relates to an improved massage bed structure and, more particularly, to a portable massage bed that permits adjustment of inclination of a mattress, and that is foldable into a compact case to facilitate transport and storage.
Massaging is growing popular because it helps relax body muscles and promote blood circulate. Conventional massage beds are generally provided with some folding mechanism. However, even though some massage beds are foldable, they are still large in size, which is inconvenient to carry around. It would be desirable to have a massage bed that is foldable into a compact size to enable a masseur to carry the massage bed around with relative ease.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved massage bed structure, more particularly a massage bed that permits easy adjustment of a back pad and the angle of inclination of a waist and hip pad to provide an ergonomic design so that the user can lie comfortably on the bed during a massage and to help the user to relax his/her muscles during the massage to thereby enhance massaging effects. Another object is to provide a massage bed which is foldable into a compact case to facilitate transport and storage.
Accordingly, the massage bed of the invention includes a bed frame, a mattress, an inclination adjusting structure and a height adjusting structure. The bed frame has a mattress disposed thereon. One end of the mattress is provided with a pillow. The bed frame and the mattress are locked relative to each other by means of the inclination adjusting structure and the height adjusting structure.